


Dealbreaker

by NavisActuaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, early seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavisActuaria/pseuds/NavisActuaria
Summary: You are hard lines in a soft t-shirt,And we are tangled in the crossroad dirt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever post, please be gentle. I wrote this back when all Sam and Dean were facing was crossroads demons and deals, remember those days? This is a fix-it of sorts, for before Dean goes to hell. Enjoy!

You fell over me, laughing,  
and my shoulder caught yours,

You are hard lines in a soft t-shirt,  
and we are tangled in the crossroad dirt

Gasping victory at the stars  
until we quiet and wonder

Where our next step will take us  
an open road or a tripwire,

And when your eyes hit mine  
I think this is it - 

We jump off the cliff  
And I give you that last thing

The only part you never had,  
And now we are never as before.


End file.
